


you don't have to be scared, babe

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Love them, M/M, Post Full Moon, and also our boy james, cameo from minnie mcgee, kinda protective remus i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Sirius finally gets to see Remus again.





	you don't have to be scared, babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/gifts).



Sirius throws off his blankets, swinging himself out of bed. He haphazardly flings his arms into his robes and shoves on his shoes. 

He passes James as he comes out of the bathroom. “Hey, dude, you coming to break—”

Sirius runs past him, yelling, “You go! I'll meet you later!” as he reaches the door. “I'm going to check on Remus!” 

He doesn't hear James’ reply as he slams the door open, runs out of the dorm and into the common room. It's mostly empty; he doesn't waste time seeing who's in there. 

He speeds down the hallway, only slowing to a walk when Professor McGonagall eyes him sternly, with a, “Slow down, please, Mr Black,” to accompany it. He hastily walks past her, avoiding eye contact. 

Once he reaches the Hospital Wing, he pauses to breathe. He doesn't want Madam Pomfrey to kick him out for being rowdy before he even sees Remus. 

_ Sees Remus _ . 

He’s going to see Remus. It’s been a few days; the full moon had been especially hard this time and Pomfrey had banned people from visiting so Remus could rest and recover. His heart skips at the thought of his boyfriend and slowly, he pushes the door open. 

The smell of fresh herbs and potions instantly hit him and he scans the room. 

Remus is in a bed on the far left. He’s propped up on pillows, his eyes lighting up when he sees Sirius at the door. 

Sirius almost breaks out into a sprint but heeds his own warning before making his way to Remus’ bed. “Hey, babe,” he says with a smirk, despite the excited thumping in his chest.

“Hi, Sirius,” says Remus, grinning. 

“Long time, no see.” Sirius sits on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs up and crossing them. “How’ve you been, Re?” 

Remus shrugs, and a distant look sweeps over his face. 

“Remus?” says Sirius, frowning. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” says Remus distractedly. “It was just a hard time.” 

Sirius reaches forward and takes Remus’ hand, running his thumb across his knuckles. “I know, babe, and I’m sorry.” He sighs and brings Remus’ hand to his lips, brushing a kiss over the back of his fingers. “I wish I could make it better for you, Re.” 

Remus smiles sadly, entwining his fingers with Sirius’. “You being here makes it so much better, love.”

Sirius returns the smile with a squeeze of their hands. “What a romantic.” His tone is teasing and there's a twinkle in his eye. 

Remus chuckles. “Says the one who kissed the back of my hand.”

They erupt in fits of laughter, and once they've calmed again, Sirius sits himself next to Remus and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Siri, you've got to go have breakfast.”

“How'd you know I haven't already?” mumbles Sirius, reaching for Remus’ hand again. 

“Because you never have breakfast before ten on weekends.” 

“I wanna stay with you.”

Remus rests his head on Sirius’, replying, “Poppy will kick you out soon.”

“Don't care.”

“Sirius…” 

But Remus has no more complaints to make (and secretly his heart is soaring) so he shuts down his protective instinct and squeezes Sirius’ hand, whispering, “I love you, babe.” 


End file.
